BORUTO:Naruto next generations
by The destructor 47
Summary: The life of the shinobi is beginning to change. Boruto Uzumaki, son of Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, has enrolled in the Ninja Academy to learn the ways of the ninja. Now, as a series of mysterious events unfolds, Boruto's story is about to begin!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter-1 UZUMAKI BORUTO means TROUBLE

 **Hi guys this is going to be my first story on Uzumaki boruto**

 **I Hope you will like it a great story on boruto you will find this story interesting from beginning to end if you read the story now the story begins about the life of a great shinobi**

 **THE DAMN BLADE SWING THROUGH HIS ARMS AND HE MISSED IT, RUNNING TOWARDS EACH OTHER ,WANT EACH OTHER BLOOD, TWO SWORDS STRIKES AT EACH OTHER CAUSED THEM TO STEP BACK IN THE AIR DUE TO THE MIGHTY COLLISION. I will fight you until I die whatever it takes I will give it so move your ass sync with me zenkuma! PLANETARY TAILED BEAST RASENS SHURIKEN! said boruto .let's see SHINRA TENSEI !said his opponent. The clashes between the two ultimate jutsu caused A BIG IMPACT HAPPENS AND BORUTO OPENED HIS EYES HE FIND THAT HE IN LYING ON THE FLOOR FALL DOWN FROM HIS BED. What the heck just happened ? It's 8:30 am I have to get ready for my academy, but still what a foolish dream man said boruto.**

 **3 DAYS AGO….**

 **PRESENT YEAR:2015**

 **What the fuck! Damn hell you just hit me with your useless attack in the game said Boruto. Nothing can stop me you are going to lose ass hole said Shikadai. Let see and here goes my special attack! Yes I won you lose Shikadai said Boruto. You haven't seen clearly damn fucker still I have full health you missed it Boruto said Shikadai. Boruto went mad and pressed the button with too much force that it is broken now. WHAT THE HELL my game it's bad, now it is a useless piece of shit ,now I have to repair or buy a new one isn't too costly said Boruto. It's okay Boruto just don't cry like a little kid, a hamburger from me to you as a treat now let's go said Shikadai. Hamburgers! Okay said Boruto. Suddenly Mitsuki arrived like a ghost and they both screamed at him, when do you arrive here? Boruto and Shikadai asked, just now Mitsuki replied them. And they all went to eat hamburgers in the shop. What type of burger do you want to eat sir? the shop keeper said. A super hot chilly hamburger in three places said Boruto and ordered the shopkeeper. After fifteen minutes it is ready a super hot chilly hamburger! Just one bite of the hamburger goes into Shikadai and Mitsuki mouth and after one second DAMN FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! Said Shikadai and Mitsuki .fire was coming from their mouth it was too spicy I need water man fast please it's fucking spicy man said Shikadai. Man if it too hot then I should not eat it said boruto. WHAT THE FUCK ! Can't you just see our fucking flaming mouth! Right Mitsuki?.. Mitsuki? Said Shikadai. What the hell! Mitsuki disappeared? Said boruto. I don't know where is he? Said Shikadai. Wanna go to have smoothies Boruto asked Shikadai. Sure you damn wasted my money on useless hamburger and it's so spicy that I have to go to drink smoothies said Shikadai. Okay let's go said boruto . Shikadai paid the bill and walked away from the store to drink smoothies with boruto suddenly some boys from academy tries to rob someone, What the heck you are doing with the man said boruto. Fuck off boy that our matter get lost or we will send you to your mom back just like a crying baby said the robber . Let's see who will go back to home you or me said boruto. Come little babies to your father said Shikadai. THE BATTLE START'S ,here it goes shadow clone jutsu said boruto. Shadow possession jutsu said Shikadai. Shadow possession jutsu paralysed the robber and shadow clones hold the robbers tightly and boruto is about to give rasengan but one of the robber ran out from there and called his gang. RASENGAN! Said boruto. He is giving rasengan to the robber and in between the robber used substitution Jutsu boruto missed his chance of giving a rasengan to him. The robber teleported behind him and hit him off neck with his legs and Shikadai lost control, now he can't use his shadow possession jutsu because now it raining there is no sun in sky.**

 **WHAT THE FUCK! It's raining damn some times I hate the whether of hidden leaf shit man! Said Shikadai. Boruto and Shikadai is now alone fully tired but still boruto have some chairs left he punched the robber and Shikadai throws shuriken to the robber . What the hell ! You are going to pay for this. Earth style mud stuck jutsu. Now they can't even move they get caught in the mud. Now who will go back to his mother said the robber. They all attacked them and suddenly WIND STYLE air blow jutsu said Mitsuki .boruto gang appears there too. Now it equal let's see who is boss! Guys get ready to attack !said boruto. Everyone starts fighting with there opponent's .take it Ninja art wild beast jutsu said Inojin . And other also helped him and at last finally boruto wins! See it damn ass holes said boruto. The robbers ran off from their place. Thank you all for protecting me from them said the boy who was tried to rob. It's okay its our duty said boruto. Now all of them were tired after fighting them. SMOOTHIES TO ALL FROM ME SAID BORUTO .then they all went to drink smoothies. In the shop too boruto did something and people's drinking smoothies in the shop was after them but Mitsuki helped to get out of there again.**

 **BORUTO IS REALLY A BIG TROUBLE, THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO FOR HIM BUT HE IS A GREAT GUY.**

 **BUT WHAT WERE THE DREAMS BORUTO WAS SEEING WHILE SLEEPING COULD IT BE DANGEROUS?WHAT HAPPENS IN THESE 3 DAYS THAT NOW BORUTO IS SEEING THIS TYPE OF DREAMS READ OUT & FIND OUT IT BY READING THIS STORY. **

**NEXT CHAPTER : THE SECRET SCROLL (CHAPTER 2)**

 **IT WILL BE RELEASED SOON**

 **GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW IT THANKS .**

 **SHARE YOUR IDEAS WITH ME SO THAT I COULD WORK ON MY STORY**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2 THE SECRET SCROLL

Hello guys I hope you liked the previous chapter of boruto that I have written &guys thanks for the review in the first chapter

Now the chapter begins

2 day before when the incident happened.

Sasuke was running in the forest and suddenly

WHAT THE FUCK! Am I crazy? I felt UCHIHA MADARA'S CHAKRA how is it possible, still I am feeling it that a very bad news is madara alive? I can't believe it, I should take a look RINNEGAN! Said sasuke. He used his rinnegan to look around and find from where madara chakra was coming. What's that that is the thing a scroll from which I am getting the signs of uchiha madara's chakra said sasuke. He just walked to pick the scroll and... What the fuck! You ass how dare you punched me, you are gonna pay for it said sasuke. Some one punched him, an unknown group of creature appear there and tries to kill sasuke, what the hell, I just can't do anymore I have over used my rinnegan I am tired. I need reinforcement said sasuke. Then suddenly Sasuke called Naruto HELP ME NARUTO I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH POWER TO FIGHT THEM FAST COME HERE. Naruto hurry up and come here before I die said sasuke. Naruto was in hokage office doing work and suddenly he got a message that sasuke need help, he rushed where sasuke was, Don't worry sasuke I am coming said Naruto. In between he was thinking that how powerful those enemy are that sasuke could beat him. The enemies were too strong they were absorbing different type of chakra from somewhere, when they were absorbing the chakra everything that was surrounding them got dark colour look like they don't have their life now. A different type attack they did on sasuke but still sasuke is alive and he couldn't stop it anymore its over said sasuke. Dark Kamikaze attack said the creatures. And suddenly they circled a group and a dark big ball was coming out of there mouths and they launched it on sasuke. SYNC WITH ME KURUMA said Naruto and covered tired sasuke with his shield and they both fight them hardly in which Naruto exhausted too look like their chakra was leaking and suddenly sasuke got angered MANGEKYO SHARINGAN SAID SASUKE. A big susanoo appeared which Kill them all their head were separated with there body and sasuke fell down he don't have any power left now. But Naruto is still fighting . SAGE ART: MASSIVE RASENGAN BARRAGE said Naruto. Rasengan barrage really damaged them but still they cannot be defeated. Sorry sasuke I am done too said Naruto. The creatures take their shuriken and attacked them. Looks like we are going to die said sasuke. Then the creatures take their next step suddenly, BYE ASS HOLE! Said boruto. A paper bomb blasted and suddenly they become paralyzed Shikadai used shadow possession jutsu. And 200 clones were created by Boruto attacked them very badly and Mitsuki used wind style: air blow jutsu .

But nothing great happened to the creatures they are still fighting . Suddenly a portal opens through which an unknown man comes. Leave it to me PLANETARY TAILED BEAST BOMB! Said the unknown man. All of them were dead just in one hit. How! Said Naruto. Impossible! Said sasuke. Then the man went back through the portal. When Sasuke suddenly took the scroll a voice comes from the sky told them THIS IS NOT A JOKE WARNING NEVER OPEN THE SCROLL, IF YOU OPEN IT THEN EVERYTHING WILL BE CHANGED NOTHING WILL BE LIKE BEFORE. WHAT THE FUCK was that man did Shikadai. I don't know said boruto. and they all went to the office with others. This matter should be top secret nobody will leak it said sasuke .you are right sasuke said Naruto. Naruto took the scroll and told sasuke it will be all right. Naruto and boruto went home. In the way Naruto was thinking about the unknown man that surely he is a jinchuriki because he used a tailed beast bomb attack which can only be used by a beast holder but how is it possible… hmm…said Naruto. They reached home and Naruto went to sleep He didn't even take the food that mom made said boruto angrily. He went upstairs to talk about it and he found the scroll lying on the floor. This is the scroll that uncle sasuke brought hmm.. Let Me have a look on it said boruto. Suddenly he reminds the warning but he didn't listen to it. All that fucking thing doesn't matter said boruto. He was a quite nervous about opening it. Suddenly his byakugan appeared he felt someone's chakra in it and he…..

How the hell I was feeling uchiha madara chakra's and it was a big threat there if the unknown man doesn't appear we all were dead now it was serious man and who the heck those creatures are so strong ,I have to talk about this from Naruto if we doesn't handle it right now it will be too dangerous said sasuke. Hmm.. It will be all good said Shikamaru. He appeared there. How do you know about it said sasuke. Naruto told me said Shikamaru. Okay said sasuke. Suddenly sasuke got a weird feeling his rinnegan and the mangekyo SHARINGAN appears suddenly and starts paining. What the fuck ! Said Shikamaru. What is happening with my eyes said sasuke. Haven't you looked at this said Shikamaru. What? Said sasuke. THE MOON said Shikamaru. It turned red! Said sasuke. Suddenly Naruto wake up and he saw red moon and said what the heck! Is it real is that a red moon but but….. Is this going to bring a new terror said Naruto. Boruto went into his room secretly with the scroll. What the hell dad wake up suddenly said boruto. Then at last boruto couldn't stop him he opened it he found it empty but a sketch of a person with a rinnegan

He just focused on it and with the help of byakugan he read the hidden word and a flash come out of the scroll and he just lost himself in some places like that a war is going on he saw that…..

Guys what happened just where does boruto went who are those creatures find out by reading the story. Find out more in next chapter CHAPTER-3 THE PAST EFFECTS ON FUTURE.

Guys I hope you like the 2nd chapter please review and follow me thanks.


End file.
